The present invention relates to a trailer system. The system includes a frame having a front end, a rear end and opposing sides between the front end and the rear end. The system also has a hitching mechanism coupled to the frame and at least one wheel assembly, such as a caster wheel assembly, coupled to the frame. Each wheel assembly can have at least two wheels. The system can also have at least one stabilizing mechanism coupled to the frame and each wheel assembly.
In another arrangement, the trailer system includes a frame having a front end, a rear end and opposing sides between the front end and the rear end. The system also has a hitching mechanism coupled to the frame and a plurality of wheel assemblies, such as a caster wheel assembly, coupled to the frame. Each wheel assembly can contain one wheel. The system can also have at least one stabilizing mechanism coupled to the frame and each wheel assembly.
In one arrangement of the above system, the hitching mechanism can be a rotating coupler. In addition, each stabilizing mechanism can include an arm and a receiver for the arm. Further, each stabilizing mechanism can be coupled to the frame and each wheel assembly. Moreover, each stabilizing mechanism can be coupled to the rear end of the frame. In addition, each stabilizing mechanism can be disposed in a separate vertical plane. In another aspect of the invention, the frame can further include a ramp attached to the frame.
In another arrangement, the above trailer system includes a frame having a front end, a rear end, opposing sides between the front end and the rear end. The system also has at least one first support member extending from the front end to the rear end and at least one second support member extending from the first support member towards one of the sides. The system also has a hitching mechanism coupled to the frame and at least one wheel assembly, such as a caster wheel assembly, coupled to the frame. Each wheel assembly can contain at least two wheels. The system can also have at least one stabilizing mechanism coupled to the frame and the wheel assembly.
In another arrangement, the above trailer system includes a frame having a front end, a rear end, opposing sides between the front end and the rear end, at least one first support member extending from the front end to the rear end and at least one second support member extending from the first support member towards one of the sides. The system also has a hitching mechanism coupled to the frame and a plurality of wheel assemblies, such as a caster wheel assembly, coupled to the frame. Each wheel assembly can contain one wheel. The system can also have at least one stabilizing mechanism coupled to the frame and the wheel assembly.
In one arrangement of the above system, the hitching mechanism can be a rotating coupler. In addition, each wheel assembly can be coupled to each second support member. Each stabilizing mechanism can include an arm and a receiver for the arm. Further, each stabilizing mechanism can be coupled to the frame and each wheel assembly. Moreover, each stabilizing mechanism can be coupled to the rear end of the frame, one of the opposing sides, one of the first support members or one of the second support members. In addition, each stabilizing mechanism can be disposed in a separate vertical plane. In another aspect of the invention, the frame can further include a ramp attached to the frame.